Forum:(PS3) J242221's Weapon Shop
21:54, June 2, 2010 (UTC) (Note: the crappy stuff are just things I want upgraded) Lvl, Name, Dmg, Acc, RoF, Mag, Element (if applacable) Repeaters: *61, Double Stalker, 231x2 dmg, 77 acc, 16 RoF, 24 mag *58, Nasty Hornet, 278 dmg, 91.3 acc, 6.6 RoF, 20 mag, x3 Corrosive *60, Pearl Troll, 277 dmg, 92.8 acc, 3.1 RoF, 20 mag *61, Nasty Gemini, 315x2 dmg, 87.2 dmg, 2.4 RoF, 40 mag *60, Nasty Protecter, 259 dmg, 91.7 acc, 4.7 RoF, 20 mag *56, Wicked Violator, 130x3 dmg, 77.5 acc, 9.0 RoF, 12 mag *58, Mean Reaper, 210 dmg, 92.6 acc, 11.1 RoF 16 mag *48, Nasty Firehawk, 208 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.8 RoF, 12 mag, x4 Incendiary *54, Cold Thanatos, 232 dmg, 83.3 acc, 9.0 RoF, 64 mag *58, Incendiary Rebel, 147 dmg, 73.3 acc, 5.5 RoF,34 mag, x1 Incendiary Revolvers: *61, Noble Aries, 860 dmg, 96.4 acc, 2.0 RoF, 5 mag, x4 Shock *56, Pearl Chimera, 1012 dmg, 89.3 acc, 2.0 RoF, 2 mag, x4 Explosive (every element) *46, Pestilent Defiler, 1038 dmg, 96.4 acc, 1.4 RoF, 2 mag, x4 Corrosive *61, Savage Equalaizer, 338x7 dmg, 73.8 acc, 1.6 RoF, 2 mag *48, Desert Anaconda, 957 dmg, 94.7 acc, 1,9 RoF, 2 mag *48, Savage Unforgiven, 338x7 dmg, 91.1 acc, 1.0 RoF, 2 mag Snipers: *61, Cobalt Volcano, 950 dmg, 96.6 acc, 0.7 RoF, 6 mag, x4 Incendiary *60, Liquid Orion, 828 dmg, 97.8 acc, 2.7 RoF, 16 mag, x3 Shock *55, Detonatating Cobra, 903 dmg, 91.8 acc, 1.2 RoF, 5 mag, x3 Explosive *48, Liquid Invader, 361dmg, 98.3 acc, 2.4 RoF, 15 mag *48, Rolling Cyclops, 569 dmg, 98.6 acc, 0.8 RoF, 6 mag *48, Surkov, 886 dmg, 94.9 acc, 1.3 RoF, 3 mag *60, Fearsome Skullmasher, 331x6 dmg, 93.1 acc, 0.5 RoF, 6 mag (weird green scope) *48, Fearsome Skullmasher, 299x6 dmg, 91.3 acc, 0.3 RoF, 6 Mag Assault Rifles: *60, Punishing Avenger, 408 dmg, 91.7 acc, 7.7 RoF, 20 mag *48, Detonating Destroyer, 174 dmg, 96.7 acc, 15 RoF, 12 mag, x3 Explosive *37, Frantic Bastard, 227 dmg, 67 acc, 7.2 RoF, 46 mag *60, Deathly Guardian, 316 dmg, 91.7 acc, 7.7 RoF, 12 mag *55, Glorious Ogre, 332 dmg, 84.6 acc, 12.5 RoF, 69 mag, x3 Explosive *60, War Raven, 276 dmg, 90 acc, 10 RoF, 21 mag Launchers: *61, Steel Undertaker, 2419 dmg, 88.8 acc, 1.6 RoF, 10 mag, x4 Incendiary *60, Crimson Nidhogg, 2871 dmg, 95.8 acc, 1.0 RoF, 2 mag, X4 Incediary *48, Scoped Redemption, 2120 dmg, 88.8 acc, 1.0 RoF, 4 mag *48, Colossal Mongol, 1052 dmg, 89 acc, 1.3 RoF, 11 mag *53, Static Rhino, 1528 dmg, 91.7 1.0 RoF, 2 mag, x4 Shock Eridian: *48, 10010 Glob Gun, 219 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 RoF *61, 11001 Lightning, 728 dmg, 98.3 acc, 2.5 RoF *61, 101001 Flare Gun, 292 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.0 RoF *58, 110011 Ball Blaster, 257 dmg, 87.5 acc, 4.5 RoF *60, 110110 Mercurial Blaster, 268 dmg, 87.5 acc, 9.1 RoF *61, 110001 Wave Blaster, 546 dmg, 87.5 acc, 2.3 RoF *59, 100101 Blaster, 243 dmg, 87.5 acc, 4.5 RoF *61, 101101 Cannon, 2183, 91.7 acc, 0.4 RoF *61, 11 Thunder Storm, 364x8, 16.7 acc, 2.0 RoF *60, 101110 Rifle, 265 dmg, 91.7 acc, 2.0 RoF Shotguns: *55, Hunter's Jackal, 920 dmg, 68.6 acc, 0.8 RoF, 6 mag *58, Pearl Hydra, 261x12 dmg, 83.6 acc, 1.2 RoF, 13 mag *60, Terrible Bulldog, 165x9 dmg, 35 acc, 1.6 RoF, 20 mag *60, Terrible Defender, 164x9 dmg, 37.7.9 acc, 1.0 RoF, 12 mag *48, Blast Butcher, 88x3 dmg, 58.8 acc, 9.4 RoF, 5 mag, x2 Explosive *48, Fatal Crux, 156x7 dmg, 83.3 acc, 1.0 RoF, 16 mag, x3 Explosive *60, Vitriolic Crux, 141x7 dmg, 61.1 acc, 1.3 RoF, 5 mag, x4 Corrosive *48, Friendly Fire, 159x9 dmg, 11.7 acc, 1.0 RoF, 6 mag, x2 Incendiary *48, Blast Hammer, 166x7, 6.7 acc, 1.9 RoF, 9 mag, x2 Explosive Sub Machine Guns: *40, Combustion Hellfire, 159 dmg, 93.5 acc, 12.5 RoF, 36 mag, x4 Incendiary *53, Combustion Hellfire, 313 dmg, 93.5 acc, 4.2 RoF, 18 mag,x4 Incendiary *55, Malevolent Savior, 186 dmg, 91.7 acc, 14.6 RoF, 55 Mag *48, Malevolent Bitch, 238 dmg, 94.4 acc 4.2 RoF, 18 mag *48, Violent Wildcat, 144 dmg, 13.0 acc, 6.9 RoF, 70 mag Shields *61, Harmonious Omega, 1875 cap, 442 recharge *61, Impenatrable Ironclad, 2985 cap, 265 recharge *61, Alacritous Rose, 1614 cap, 478 recharge Want List *Better version of any gun *Any of these that I'm missing: Dahl Penetrator, Hyperion Invader(Repeater), Jakob's Bessie (priority) and Striker, Maliwan Tsunami, S&S Serpens, Torgue Gasher, and Vladof Vengeance. * An NON-CONSTRUCTED Draco, this means an S&S machine gun with x4 Incendiary and 120-124 rounds. The Title Draco can't spawn in-game, but the accessory can. * A higher damage Cyclops ----------- Other Notes: *This will be updated every couple days, so check in. *Please note that I only usually keep the best I find of any type of gun. I collect and need space to hold them all, and I have no second controller to make a bank character *PSN is J242221, add me or tell me what you want here: ---- Requests: I'd be interested in that double stalker pistol, What would you want for it I have a couple of orange snipers and smg's if that interests you. My PSN is BeRsErKeR12261 ///// June/2/10 Just updated it, I'll take any oranges I don't have, or better versions of the ones I do. Remember, If I dont have it, it doesnt matter how crappy it is ~ J242221 I am interested in the raging butcher and friendly fire shotguns. i dont have much to trade ecxept some low lvl oranges, most of wich you have. i do however have three pearls, a smg a machine gun and a revolver- SamtheGreat412 Would you be interested for a dupe of my bessie (and my pearl shotty and SMG, just to make the deal better), for a dupe of your firehawk and defiler? PSN: cjnewman @Samthegreat412, i just picked up a better Butcher and got rid of the old one, but I still have the Friendly Fire. I'd be happy to dupe them for your SMG. @Cjnewman, sounds like a good deal, and I recently picked up a better Firehawk. ~ J242221 well funny thing im not really able to get on til around the 18th but it sounds like a good deal i have you under my favorites so i wont lose the talk page. great weapons keep it up~ SamthGreat412 K, that's great!!! So, I can do this mid-day on Friday (you up for that). If not, I can also do the dupe on Sunday. PSN: cjnewman @Cjnewman, Friday is good, @SamtheGreat, what level are yyou I just picked up a lvl 48 Friendly Fire, and I dont know whether to get rid of the old one or not ~ J242221 im lvl 55 i think i also am interested in your jackal shotgun K, so what's your PSN again, just want to make sure before the dupe tomorrow. PSN: cjnewman im lvl 55 i think i also am interested in your jackal shotgun~SamtheGreat412 Sorry I couldn't get on today, something came up, but Sunday should be good ~ J242221 (also my PSN) Hey, I got the Gasher, Vengeance and un-modded Draco. I also have better versions of some of your guns. I'm interested in the Troll, Aries, Undertaker, and Butcher. My PSN is silentpainkiller and I'll send you an invite. --Laserpuma 22:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yo Nice job with the store or what ever ya call it!! I sent you a msg on the psn but i will tell you here to!! I have TONS of GOOD LEGIT weapons, pearls and penetrators oh my!! if you or anyone else wants anything SHOOT me a msg my PSN is ReD_CasTeR!! if i got it and you want it then you have it got it!! LOL BORED --ReD CasTeR 03:19, June 6, 2010 (UTC)ReD_CasTeR I'll take you up on that offer, Caster. I'll take any pearls you got. I can dupe you something in return if you want. My PSN is silentpainkiller, I'll send you a friend request. --Laserpuma 03:23, June 6, 2010 (UTC)